gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziggy's Loyal Man'
T his is a Medium sized Guild made by the Pirate Captain Ziggy Cardon Introduction Ziggy is guildmaster of his own guild called "Ziggy's Loyal Man". The guild is growing fast lately, and it's a pleasant, helpfull and nice guild. Ziggy's Officers are mostly also his best and personal friends and fellow country men (accept for some who just are very helpfull for the guild). the guild have mostly low level pirates to help them start, but Ziggy want to make it a big and great guild that help the new members to become legendary pirates, and to help legendary pirates on their adventures. in the future their will be party's and meetings, in the guildhouse that Ziggy owns on the beach of Tortuga in "The Guild Servers" called "The Cardon Cottage" or "Casa Del Cardon". the guild is more like a big crew then a Company, like a big family. that's the sfeer we want to create. that everyone is nice to each other, and help each other and that we have fun times together. The guild serve Captain Jack Sparrow. And we want the guild to grow, something that's happening now, the guild starts to grow to a bigger guild and hopely to a Great Guild. Purpose Of The Guild A great guild that help the new members to become legendary pirates, and to help legendary pirates on their adventures. Well the main purpuse of this guild is to help each other and have great conversations with each other. We have some very helpfull officers and Ziggy also helps very often members, only on some occasions, when he already helped much and he didn't done anything for himself, or when he's doing a quest. Then he might not be able to help. But one of his officers or just another guildmate might like to help. We are more like a family like i already said and that's what the members like the most of this guild, lot's of my members tell me that it's a highly recommanded guild and that they really like it. We don't conquer things or don't want it to become an army. We are just very peacefull, and i will punish people when it are spies, when they bully or are mean, when i hear complains about them, or when they are making their own rules. Mutiny will be punished immediatly by deletion. The guild remains in peace, we keep us to the rules of Ziggy, and we behave ourself (even is it isn't in the guild, and i hear complains from maybe a friend that's not in the guild, i'll might punish you). We only might participate in the guild war, when it becomes to harsh. Guild Faqs High Members Ziggy Cardon He's the Guildmaster and founder of the guild. He is captain of the guild's flagship The infamous Black Cobra. The War Frigate that was well known for it curse. He's a Higher level Pirate and he carries the title of Captain in the guild. Ziggy is well know for his hard early life and his American Adventure Capt'n Jimmy Cardon Jimmy is Ziggy's father and 2nd in Command of the guild. Jimmy is also a good friend from Teague and he is often on adventure together with him. Jumbee Master Jumbee Master is a Zombie who serves Ziggy Cardon. Rumors says it was an old ennemy of Ziggy. Ziggy killed him and Zombified him to make him more compliant. Jumbee Master is very loyal to Ziggy and only takes orders from people who where given the right to. He is a High officer in the guild and carries the titles of Recruiter, Quartermaster and Ship Master. He also gives the corporal punishments. Jonas Gibson Jonas is Ziggy's best frien d and right hand, he's also his first mate. Jonas & Ziggy goes way back. They have a lot in common like their intrests. Jonas is very new to the pirate world so Ziggy is teaching him the basic rules and skills of being a pirate in the Caribbean. David Scurvygull David is Ziggy's most trusted and most loyal Officer. He's an officer in the guild and Ziggy's best friend. He goes always together with Ziggy on adventure. He carries the title of gunner, because he's Ziggy's best cannoneer and he loves to fire cannons. David also talk always good about his Captain about how good friends they are. David is Ziggy's righthand. And is almost always on his side. Sander Cannonman Sander Cannonman is one of Ziggy's best friends and most trusted officers. Ziggy knows Sander from his childhood, they've been always best friends. When Sander heard that Ziggy became pirate he travalled to the Caribbean too and became a pirate under Ziggy. He carries the title of 2nd Gunner. James Darkbones James darkbones was one of Ziggy's former crewmates that Started Mutiny Against him. A long time Ziggy though he was dead but he was captured by Jolly Roger. After 4 months of being captured by Jolly he managed to escape. He went searching for Ziggy and found him. Ziggy made him an officer and named him Commander of his Army. he carries the title of Admiral and Commander. High Rank List Location well the guild don't have acc ualy a location, it's just everywhere. you can meet members in every ocean. Ziggy Cardon can be mostly met in Hassigos and Battama. The only fixed location is the Guildhouse "The Cardon's Cottage" It's located in Antik, Battama, Exuma, Fragilles, Guines and Hassigos: this are the guildservers. On the small beach of Tortuga next to "Bonita's Tattoo Parlor" (BUT ONLY IN ANTIK, BATTAMA, EXUMA, FRAGILLES, GUINES, HASSIGOS). In the future their will be meetings and party's in this building. Guild Servers Main *Battama *Hassigos *Antik Other *Exuma *Fragilles *Guines Flagship *The Black Cobra is our Flagship. It's a War Frigate of Ziggy Cardon and it well known for it curse *The Black Banshee. It's a War galleon that's used for tradings expeditions (mostly between Padres and Port Royal or Tortuga. Sea Routes Ziggy has of few routes that his ships plunder, travel and trade alot, this are the main routes. Plunder Routes Hinterseas(around Kingshead) *Heavy War ships Salty Flats (Isla Cangrejos) *War ships and Flagships Trading Routes Between Padres & Tortuga or Port Royal Between Port Royal & Tortuga Travel Routes no travel routes known Nation Ziggy's Loyal Men' is a pretty Internation Guild with People from all around the world Internation Diversity Well Ziggy is a Belgium Pirate, just like a lot of his officers. In the guild have also a lot of Dutch members, a lot of members from Britain and The New World. There are also members from Canada, Germany, Romania and Singapore known. Nations The guild is under the serve of Belgian and Holland. We fight for the French in the privateer wars. And were active in the Caribbean Sea. The main guild language is English, but sometimes Dutch. Guild Events Now our guild has become pretty big, so we are starting to make Guild events Common Events These are events that thake place often. They aren't really events. But it's with the guildmates together. Raids That place often on one of our plunderroutes or just anywhere at sea. this can take place every day at everytime. Sometimes more than once a day. Depends on which guildmember put his ship open for guild. when Ziggy goes on a raid, he alweys ask his guildmates if they wanna join. Note: this can take place with every guild mate. Ziggy or one of his officers does not alweys attend. Famous Sea Raiders of the Guild *Ziggy Cardon - GM *Bart Dreadfury - Officer Quest Adventures When Ziggy, an Officer, someone of the guild or even a guild ally ask for help for a big quest. Then it's an big adventure of which sometimes a lot of guild members join. Famous Adventures of the Guild *Ziggy Cardon - GM *David - Officer *Edgar Calicomalley - Officer Rare Events These are events that till know didn't happened yet of often. But this might change in the near future. Guild Meetings In the future there will come meetings in the Guild House. until know there didn't happened a meeting yet that was open for public. But there happened some Secret Meetings with some of the most trusted Guildmates or eyed withnesses. Guild Party's Random Guild Party's didn't happened yet. But there happened some party's afther special events. More Random Party's will come in the Near Future. Special Guild Events These are the very rare events that happens on special occasions. Like a big promotion, or during hollyday's, or during big victory, or during guildwars, or when a special event could happen. Promotion of Bart Dreadfury to an Officer This was the first big special guild event. Bart was in the guild for not that long of a time, but he was making progress very fast, he helped lot's of guildmates, he liked helping plundering the guildmates, he liked helping Ziggy, He shared special faqs of the Game and Caribbean because he's a founder and he's some of the most active members of the guild. And because he was such helpfull and friendly to the guild Ziggy decided to make him an officer. Ziggy promoted already a few mates to a Officer. But he never a ceremony with it, and when he made Edgar a officer he tough that he should do that with the next promotion, so he did. Ziggy & Bart where fighting in Fort Charles while they where helping some Guildmates. Bart was helping a lot of members at the same time. Ziggy was so proud on him, that he said to make him a Guild Officer. He invited all the online guildmates to the ceremony in the guildhouse. and actually a lot of members came. During the ceremony Ziggy devoted Bart to an officer and gave a wondeful speach. After that they had a party on a fishing boat that Bart launched and they sunk Navy ships with grenades, made some good money with fishing big ones, partied on the Deck and helped guild mates that needed help. It was a perfect and great first Big Guild event. RULES Guild Rules #Don't hurt each other #On Ziggy's ship we respect the ship rules #Don't be mean to each other and respect each other, every one is the same #Don't trick any one with lies and be honest #Keep to the Code #Helping is not obligated, but it would be nice to help other Pirates #Don't play boss or act like you're more then the rest, every one is equal. no matter which level you are. Ziggy's Ship Rules #No one can steer the ship without the premission of Captain Ziggy Cardon himself accept his guild officers . #Only Repairing when Capt ain Ziggy Cardon says so, or when the ship's hull is burning and it's heavily damaged. If not, then you bring Ziggy in a disadventage. cause he alweys repairs his ships at a shipwright, and when the damage is repaired but the hull is still broken, he can't repair his ship. (Does not count during privateering) #Don't shoot with your cannons like a fool at randon ships. only on ship that we're attacking, heading to, or in the adventage to attack us. Cause if we're headin' to a ship and you shoot like a fool on randon ships, they will all attack us with as result sink to Davy Jones Locker. (does not count during privateering) #No fool language on my ships, we don't fight with each other or insult other pirates on the ship. That's against the Pirate Code and the ship rules. If you do, you'll have to walk the plank and leave the ship, if you're in the could, then we ban you immediately. Every one aboard my ship is equal. #Don't play boss aboard my ship s. Only Captain Ziggy Cardon or his officers can play boss. veterans, crew/guildmembers or sailors aboard his ship don't have the right to play boss. If you do this will be seen as mutiny or being rude agains your captain. No matter which level you are. #Don't complain when the cargo is full and Ziggy don't wanna dock, that means he's after better loot, respect that. #Don't command Ziggy to do things. You can ask him things on a polite manner, but don't command him. #If the Captain gives an order, TAKE THE ORDER! Punishments #Laarzen #Mozes Law #Burning Catstail #Catstail #Wet Feet #Kielhaul #Nailed to a Mast #Sweating #Burning #Drawning #Degradation #Banning #Marrooning #Walk The Plank Guild Flag Well the meaning of the flag is alot. it stands for alot of things. here is some explaination. Jack's Flag Well you can see left below the flag of Jack Sparrow, well that's because Ziggy serves under Jack Sparrow and sees him as a role model. Ziggy will always fight for Jack and do what ever he says. and also because the Sparrow next to the skull represent freedom. and that's what it's all about when you're a pirate, Freedom. Cat's Head Well on the right you can see a cat's hat, that an immage of Ziggy's cat called Marley. it's on the flag because Ziggy loves animals, he owns a lot of pets including but not limeted to: 2 donkeys, 2 geese, 1 green iguana, 1 leopard gecko, but he mostly love his own cat Marley which is very much like him. And which gives him his strenght to survive the Caribbean. Background and Colours well the background print is accualy the Belgium flag, the country of which Ziggy is from, it's located in Europe and lies between French, Holland, and Germany. The circle in the middle is blue because it's Ziggy favourite colour and it reminds him on the sea. Ranks Guild Master The highest Rank is ofcourse The Guild Master and that is Ziggy Cardon Officers High Officers These are Ziggy's most trusted and loyal men. people that Ziggy knows in person like His father, Jumbee Master, Pablo, Sander, David and James Officers This are people that speak Dutch or that Ziggy liked very mutch or that done great thing in The Guild Veterans The first members where named veterans, or the people that just asked to be Members Everyone Else Officer-Nominee List These people might make it soon to an officer *Pagos Dragonslayer *Rachel Seagull *Noah Ranking Up I often get the question from very new members, can i get promotion? Well here are the guidelines to Rank up. Becoming Veteran Well, just ask and i make you veteran, i'll make you also veteran if you're very activ and friendly in guild and when you're unlimited or higher than lvl 20. Then i'll make you definalty veteran, in the other case just ask. Becoming Officer Well, i don't make you fast officer unless i really trust you, you are a good friend or if you are Dutch or a Belge. If not you have to deserve it and if you are new and ask for becoming veteran for the first moment then you have less chance to make it to an officer because that's a sign you want power and that's bad for the guild. So this are the guide lines for becoming Officer: Guidelines You have to be at least 2 weeks in the guild -> You have to be an active member -> Be friendly and helpfull to the guild -> Gain my trust -> Make it to the Officer-Nominee-List -> Then you might become Officer. Rules #Don't ask for becoming Officer #Don't Make your own rules #No military intentions #No Powerfreaks #No Spies #Listen to GM or High Officers #Be a rolemodel #Don't deleted members without reason Becoming GM Well this in impossible, only Ziggy can be GM. Asking this might lead to be kicked out of the guild. Titles In The Guild only the Officers get Titles. Here are the Titles High Titles *Captain - Ziggy Cardon *First Mate - Joe Gibson *Second In Command - Capt'n Jimmy Cardon *Gunner - David Scurvygull, Sander Cannonman *Helmsman - Bart Dreadfury *Quartermaster - Charles Ironburn *Master-In-Arms - *Boatswain - David, Edgar Calicomalley *Ship Master - Jumbee Master *Secretary - Matthew Dockflint *Catering - Pablo Army Titles *Admiral/Commander - James Darkbones *Commander - *Commodore - *Luitenant - Badges This is recent Guild Feature. Sea Badges (SB) being active on sea #Sea Scoundrel #Sea Master #Sea King #Sea Legend Adventure Badges (ADB) being a lot on adventure #Cuttroat #Exploder #Adventurer #Raider Helping Badges (HB) Helping Guildmates #Swabby #Genteman-lady #Profet #Hero Nototority Badges (NB) #Pirate (lvl 15 - 19) #Sea Devil (lvl 20 - 29) #Raider (lvl 30 - 39) #Caribbean Terror (lvl 40 - 45) #Legend (lvl 46 - 50) Active Badges (AB) #Occupier #Mariner #Counsel #Loyal Man Knowlegde Badges (KB) #Noob outrunner #Ghost Hunter #Scientist #Archimedes Spies We also have 2 spies. There are guildwars going on. Well we can rent spies to you. If you wisper in game to me or if you ask me here i can let someone spy for you. At the moment we have two spies. 2 pirates who aren't notable. because they just look like ordinary pirates that would never have to do something with spying. *We can spy for your guild in de guildwar. *We can spy during privateering by going aboard a enemy ship and wisper everything to you. Allies & Ennemies Guild Allies *Masters & Skulls - intermediary: Simon Dampbowers *Lord's 'n Ladies - intermediary: Jane-Sparrow Guild Ennemies *The Paradox *Spania *I N F E R N O Become An Ally Just ask in a comment if you wanna be an ally of the guild Becoming A Member In ye pirate head you're be thinking, hey that's looks a nice guild, Ziggy looks me a fun guy, i wanna serve Captain Ziggy Cardon and fight for Sparrow, i wanna have some crazy party's and fun meeting in the guildhouse, i wanna help Ziggy expand his beloved guild. Well that's possible the guild is on the moment still in it's first stages so their aren't much members yet, but we grow every day, and we're looking for more members. so how to join? Invitation most members are invited by Ziggy Cardon himself or by his many veterans. so if Ziggy sees a beginning pirate without a guild he just invites them so they have the adventages of being in a guild. Encounter Well if you're walking through the streets of Port Royal, getting wasted in Tortuga, slaying soldiers on Kingshead, or fighting for you're life undead on Cutthrout, and you see Ziggy, just whisper to him of ask it out loud to join his guild, he would like to add you to the guild, or if you see a member, just ask if they can add you, if not, ask them if they wanna ask on the guildchat if Ziggy, officers or veterans are on, so they can come and add you to the guild. Hire Sometimes, on a few occasions, Ziggy is hireing people to his guild, then he goes to a certain spot together with his high officers to hire people, mostly on Docks or taverns. Asking Didn't have any luck with one of the previous ones? Well, just ask then in a comment on this page, we'll make an arrangement, and meet at a certain place an a certain time. and then you can join the guild. Code Or you can just type the invitation code, which is: HYKK7636 Copyright I do not allow anyone to copy this page or use ideas from it! Category:Guilds